Decepticon of Kuoh
by Dragons123d
Summary: It is only Logical that Shockwave wouldn't let Megatron's disbanding the Decepticons let him down. He was a scientist and creator at heart, so when he travels into the world of Devils and the Supernatural, he has so much more to create and learn than in his own universe. Beware, DxD, Shockwave is here.
1. Log 0-01

Location: Abandoned Church

_Activate Recording Log, 2113480-01.6_

After the loss of Cybertron due to the intervention of Unicron and the Autobots, I was forced to leave the planet. However, my ship was dragged into a black hole, sending myself into a new universe. I crash landed into a building called a church, before reconstructing it into a proper base of operations. I also had to take on a human form to avoid any suspicion of the locals. In doing so, I regained the use of my lost arm and the use of binocular vision instead of singular vision.

I had to change my ways, learning how to use my new sight to my advantage. But my studies have yielded many new findings in this universe. This includes the use of magic, the energy that is quite similar to energon but can be used in numerous ways. I have also been increasing my knowledge on humanoid science, technology and biology of this planet. I have started adding these new alterations to my predacon projects, creating new variations that may prove even more useful in the future.

_**[sounds of footsteps can be heard above, amount of intruders unknown]**_

However, my humble abode may have intruders. I must investigate this disturbance _personally_.

End Log

* * *

"What happened to this place? It seems like it has gone through a refit and even a rebuild?" Millet said, looking around the refitted church building.

Raynare and Kalawarner looked around before the doors slammed shut, metal bars sliding into place as energy shields. They were locked in completely.

"Entering another's domain was completely...Illogical." A new voice said; cold, unforgiving, monotone.

They turned to find what looked like a tall, metal figure, with a large single red eye. His thickly, dark purple armor plating glinted in the lighting of the overhead lights as the fallen angels took a step back. The figure simply walked towards them, his presence making the three gulp before they were caught in metallic tentacles before the figure walked up, towering over them.

"It seems I have three new subjects to research upon." His clawed fingers lifted up Kalawarners chin, studying her face before looking at her wings.

"You will be named Homo vulpes corvum, Raven Humans." He said, before letting Kalawarner's chin go, "appropriate names for your combined looks."

Kalawarner hissed before the tentacle tightened, making her growl before the floor opened and pulled them into a laboratory. The floor closed above them as the figure came down the stairs and looked at them. The machines then forced the women onto biopsy tables when the figure forced Raynare's wings out, squeezing it, making the girl yelp in pain.

"Interesting," He said, head tilted to the side, "more testing is required...you three will do."

The three fallen angels looked at one another, terrified now. What had they gotten into?!

* * *

_Activate Recording Log, 2113480-01.7_

The three new specimens of Homo vulpes corvum have proven interesting to say the least. Starting with the skeletal structure, the wings are connected to the vertebrae. The wings, themselves, are like that of the Ravens of this planet, light but powerful. I have also extracted their DNA, and began to mix it with the Cyber nucleic acid. The one named Raynare had her DNA mixed first, as it was the easiest of the three to manipulate and mix.

The creation that came from it was a mixed bio-organic before I took out the avian part of the DNA, leaving a blank slate in the test tube. It looked similar to her in appearance but was all bio-metal. I need to find another DNA sample to complete my new Biocon creations. The other two mixes will have to wait.

End Log

* * *

_Activate Recording Log, 2113480-01.8_

Several months have passed and I have gained a new assistant. The human named Asia Argento, a young, impressionable girl that was very, very useful. In her new uniform, she had been learning and growing in her new position as my new assistant.

_**[footsteps approach and a female voice speaks up]**_

"Shockwave-sensei! I have the necessary cells from Kalawarner!" - _**(Asia Argento)**_

Good, place them in the labeled slates.

_**[Asia moves off]**_

However, I have had the displeasure of meeting her new "friend" that led her here in the first place. I have also noticed several other intruders in the forms of two voluptuous teenagers, both women. Both give off the aura of being similar yet different to the Homo vulpes corvum. I have to capture one of the two to conclude my hypothesis. Until then, I will look into these "Stray Devils" instead. I will be taking Asia with me as a 'field experiment' to see how she can handle field work.

End Log


	2. Log 0-02

Location: Abandoned Church/Underground Laboratory

_Activate Recording Log, 00000-01_

I-I hope this is on and working.

_**[Asia Argento voice recorded, beginning recording log]**_

O-oh good! Shockwave-Sensei wanted me to begin my own Recording Logs, so I can keep records of my own as I learn under him. I was able to enter the field and was able to get my first test subject!

* * *

Asia was caught in the coils of a quite powerful Stray Devil female, not struggling as it was fruitless. She was relaxed and waited, as was the plan from the very beginning. The female was clearly distracted, flicking her forked tongue into the air, Asia just waited. Her waiting gained fruit as Shockwave walked in, his heavy metal feet making the already agitated Stray even more so.

"S-sstay away or I'll eat her!" The Stray yelped, but Asia rolled her eyes.

"That is highly illogical, as you are not into harming younger humans. Especially those as young as my assistant, you were a mother, were you not?" Shockwave asked in his monotone, his dark purple armor stepping into the light.

The Stray whimpered and looked between Asia and Shockwave, but Asia smiled as Shockwave got closer. The Stray went still, before Shockwave jabbed a syringe into her neck, plunging the liquid inside. The Stray passed out within moments of being injected, allowing Asia to pull herself free of the serpentine coils. She pulled out one of Shockwave's transportation pods, pressing a button which allowed the large pod to grow in size.

Shockwave picked up the stray and placed her on the pod, the protective shielding closing around her as a bar flipped up. Asia was about to grab it when a door slammed open. Turning, she spotted Issei Hyoudou and a few other kids, as did Shockwave.

"A-Asia?! Why are you here?!" Issei asked her, looking shocked.

"She is busy working, young human," Shockwave said flatly, standing between the group and Asia, "leave her alone to do her work."

Asia blushed a bit but nodded, as Shockwave activated a ground-bridge and started heading towards it. Asia simply stayed ahead of him as she hummed a soft tune as she was taken back to the lab. It was time to get to work.

* * *

_{Continuation of Recording Log}_

Anyway, we got the Stray back to the lab and Shockwave-sensei did his thing, it was amazing to watch him work on the Stray. His high tech computers showing her genetic code and her DNA. It also seemed like he was also working on something else, as he had also been studying my Sacred Gear. It now can give me a screen showing all the damage that a person has taken! Of course, I also had gotten some time to myself and I met up with Issei and his new friend, Rias Gremory.

Of course, it seemed that she wanted to recruit me into her peerage but I decided that instead of that, I'd make a contract with her. It was easier to do that as it meant that Shockwave-sensei now has more genetic material to work with!

Though he wasn't happy when I came back, being followed by the leader of the Fallen angels, Azazel...

* * *

Shockwave's single red eye glowed menacingly at the intruder that had somehow sneaked in with Asia into the Laboratory. Asia hadn't noticed him until he had spoken up, nearly making her spill several vials of purified Devil blood samples from the female Stray.

"Amazing, it seems that I may have a competitor in the field of Sacred Gears!"

Shockwave had instantly raised his massive arm weapon that had just transformed from arm to gun at the man, purple energy gathering inside the barrel. The man raised his hands in surrender, now just realizing how screwed he was for entering without permission.

"State your name and business, Homo vulpes corvum." Shockwave said darkly.

"Alright, alright! I'm Azazel, leader of the Grigori. I've been very interested in your work, and maybe getting my three 'underlings' freed." Azazel said, though Asia could tell he was trying to not get his head blown off by something much more powerful than your typical magic blast.

Shockwave wasn't impressed, "Then, to gain entry, you illogically decided to sneak inside behind my assistant without even thinking of the repercussions beforehand."

"Maybe?" Azazel's half-committal answer caused Shockwave to blast him out cold.

"Asia, prep the surgical room for use. We have an ignorant bird whose wings need to be clipped."

* * *

_{Continuation of Recording Log}_

We only kept Azazel for a week, though we put Shockwave-Sensei's cortical psychic patch on the Azazel's mind. His vast knowledge has led Shockwave-Sensei to make vast leaps in the experiments and his even vaster knowledge of this world! Of course, with my contract with the Devils, we could get more knowledge from more places.

_**[Brief pause before Asia sighs]**_

However, it seems that our work has also garnered that attention of Heaven itself. Shockwave has captured the Seraph Gabriel hours before this recording, however, he has been more intrigued by how cooperative the Archangel has been through her examination. I'm not sure if I can really grasp why she is so innocent as I'm pretty sure that this childish nature isn't something that would do people any good in the world.

As of now, Shockwave-Sensei is busy putting Gabriel through a series of tests that are to push her limits. But, it seems that maybe something else is going on that may change the field of testing for us both.


	3. Log 0-03

_Activate Recording Log, 2113480-01.9_

After the newest test subject joined the lab, I began looking deeper into the genetic structures between the "angels" and the "fallen angels". Having a direct source to study has helped further my studies in extraordinary leaps and bounds. I have also begun studying the reason behind Stray Devils existing, and stumbled upon a Queen chess piece inside the stray Devil subject's chest cavity. Upon removal, I noticed that the piece would try to forcefully reenter the host body. When analyzed, it was concluded that the piece itself was forcefully modifying the DNA of the host into a mutated form.

The Host's DNA was modified to that of an extinct species of serpent, turning the host into a lamia. Upon removal of the piece, the piece started a termination process but field due to the lack of any Devil DNA inside the host, the termination process failed to do anything. The piece provided more evidence that the Devil race was in low numbers as the piece would genetically change the entire person or being into a pure Devil. However, it is a crude method as the piece's function would destroy the existing DNA to make a Devil.

Of course, when the host becomes a stray, the DNA forcibly reverts the DNA back into Human base. This forable destruction and reconstruction causes the mutations to actually look for other DNA to supplement the destroyed DNA. As seen in the current host, the creation of a Lamia. Of course, the subject has willingly submitted to testing after the removal of the chess piece from her body. Further testing will be needed to see what other damages these pieces cause in other hosts.

Amongst other issues, I have begun working on the Biocons. With the recent increase of DNA, I have begun looking into the combination of CNA and DNA. The effects have begun to show promise with the protoform of the first Biocon. Of course, I have had to introduce binding materials when the two wouldn't fuse properly. As such, the Biocon will take some time to fully be grown.

I have also looked into synthesizing energon from the powers known as magic. Different magic yielding different results, as the air has massive amounts inside every atom of the atmosphere. I have come to the conclusion that if properly synthesized, I can channel it into weapons and other devices. However, this may not be utilized just yet as other inhibitor has appeared. It seems that my assistant has placed us into a rather precarious position with that Gremory female.

End Log

* * *

"I-I didn't mean for us to get so involved in her life, Shockwave-sensei." Asia whimpered as the two walked towards the building that housed the Devils that were under the Gremory control.

Shockwave was in his human form, a rather handsome young man. He wore dark purple clothing, with an even darker violet lab coat over his button down shirt, pants and black shoes.

"You didn't see the event coming to pass, logically, you made a pact to help us in our pursuit of knowledge. I do not condone your actions for actually thinking ahead to help us but I am...unsettled...by this sudden change by the girl." Shockwave said, walking into the building that Asia was told to come to, alone.

Like that would logically ever happen, nothing would happen to his assistant that could force her to be taken away from Shockwave. Upon entering the building, he noticed that it was filled with Victorian era furniture. Of course, his instincts warned him of something incoming and his arm met the chest of a fast moving target. Looking down, he saw a girl in a red/white robes and gasping for air.

"How...illogical." He said scornfully, looking up as he spotted how many people filled the room.

His red eyes focused on a blonde haired boy, who looked very enraged, before looking at his assistant, "Seems we may have arrived at the wrong time, are you sure this was the right time to arrive?"

"Yes, Miss Gremory said to be here at this time." Asia confirmed, Shockwave nodded and looked up.

His mind was intrigued as the boy caused a combustion reaction behind him, causing the flames to become wing shaped. New theories and hypothesis started to fill his head before side stepping a small fireball. His clothing seem to have connected to his skin as his human skin split apart and changed into his true form. His single red optic glowered down at the man before his left arm turned into his cannon, which came up and blasted the Devil through the wall with enough force to cause his internal organs to become mush and to be in a coma for a week.

He turned his head to look at the other occupants of the room, who were in shock at how quickly this had gone down. In exactly 2.6 seconds, Shockwave simply stood there before it was the woman in a maid outfit who spoke up.

"Sir...I cannot stand here and allow any more violence-"

"He sent one of his slaves," Shockwave saw the people flinch, "to assault myself and my assistant. I did the only logical action, I defended myself and my assistant. I would advise that you keep that child on a tighter leash or I may resort to much more _permanent_ measures."

"Riser will not be intimidated by a one eyed freak!" The boy, now named Riser, snarled.

That was a mistake, as Shockwave was in front of Riser in two steps. His cannon slamming into the Devil's gut before his right hand grabbed the back of the males' head. Forcing the boys' head towards one of the larger wood chunks that had a sharp spike to it.

"I am tempted to force you to share my _perception_ of things," Shockwave said, his voice colder that the once dead husk that was Cybertron, "you have no idea how much I would gain enjoyment from hearing your screams for mercy, despite how illogical it would be to do so."


	4. Log 0-04

The room was silent at this declaration but what shattered it was Riser letting his fire out, only to get the angled wood plunged into his eye. Riser screamed in pain, as it was digging into his brain cavity. Shockwave pulled the Devil's head back a bit, angling it upwards and tilting it to the right before shoving his head back onto the wood spike. Riser only screamed louder from the pain of having wood stabbed into his brain. Throughout this entire process, Riser's healing factor did not kick in.

Asia's sacred gear easily told her why, Shockwave had shoved the wood through the skull and into the center of the brain. There was a weird organ in the center of the brain that was damaged from the puncturing wood. Not only that, Shockwave had crushed the skull in slightly from applying pressure in precise amounts. But even then, Shockwaves swift actions had left a big impression upon everyone there.

"Most illogical, but now I can see something that I can work upon." Shockwave muttered, pulling the boy free of the blood covered wood and unceremoniously dropping him to the floor.

His hand snapped off the blood soaked wood and Asia now noticed it had an orange substance on it as well. As Shockwave walked over to Asia, he ignored the rest of the room as he motioned Asia to move outside.

"He can no longer threaten us, the child has no power now that can allow him to have massive celular reconstruction through combustion. However, his ability to regenerate may prove useful to us. We must study this immediately." Shockwave said, making Asia feel excitement in the prospect of studying something new!

As the two were leaving, Shockwave stumbled, grabbing the doorframe. Straightening, he turned and found Riser on one knee, a fireball in hand. Asia turned, noticing that a small flame was glowing inside the bloody hole that had been the Devil's eye socket. Shockwave aimed his cannon at the boy before blowing his head off in one clean shot. Without that special organ inside Riser's brain to help cause the cellular combustion and regeneration, the boy was nothing more than a human.

Returning his cannon to his arm form, Shockwave left the building with Asia, the sunlight glinting off his purple armor.

* * *

_Activate Recording Log, 2113480-02.0_

Initial analysis of the unknown substance that was collected from the deceased subject "Riser" has shown to have specialized adaptations that have not appeared in Human evolution. Along with that discovery, and having more blood samples to compare with, I have come to a new conclusion.

This evolutionary combustion cellular regeneration trait can only be found in the "Riser" bloodline as any other "Devil" blood does not show any sign of this in their DNA. I have also gathered several minor samples from Asia's contracted "Devil", Rias Gremory, to confirm this. The only logical explanation was that this trait was engineered specifically into the bloodline that Riser belonged to. Further studies into this "reborn from the ashes" trait will have better progress into project: Biocon.

I have also furthered my studies into the devices called 'Sacred Gears', however, with a lack of these devices, my only resources are Asia's Twilight Healing, and Issei Hyoudou's Boosted Gear. Further testing will be logically needed.

The Lamia subject has shown great aptitude in combat against Kalawarner and Raynare, her much larger and longer body has proven to be capable of catching and subduing the two Fallen Angels within 3.54 seconds. Despite being formerly human, the Lamia has shown no signs of resisting due to all her interactions have been with Asia. Further DNA studying has shown that any return to a Human state would be inadvisable and highly illogical.

I have also been looking into the creation of a new "breeder" strain of Devils, due to the fact that in all the DNA I have found, they all have low levels of needed sequences to have a high birth rate. This seems to be different in the Homo Angelus strains, comprising both Fallen and regular Angels. The only angel that I have is the female angel Gabriel, however, it seems that she has to be sedated more often as it appears that her homeland has been tracking her. Further analysis needed to find out how they have been tracking her.

However, her DNA has shown that she can't produce any children or her DNA will dramatically change her into a Homo vulpes corvum. I have started modifying her sample DNA to see if this effect can be removed and replaced with a more suitable sequence. Having a constant sample of Angel based DNA is not only Logical, it is a resource that is needed. Further studies into the Fallen Angel known as Mittelt has shown that her DNA, along with her fellows, has been tampered with. Crudely from the signs of DNA degradation.

This would explain for Mittelt's short body stature, her DNA has shown that the sequences that would have facilitated the production of the growth hormone was degraded to that of uselessness. I have started looking into the possible usage of the "Phoenix Hormone" in correcting this degradation.

I also wish to study the resident Devil's bodys and see what is different on a cellular level. Logical conclusion is that I may have more subjects in my laboratory.

End Log

* * *

"Repeat procedure and then record findings," Shockwave instructed Asia, who was writing down her orders on her clipboard, "Then feed the subjects the recommended nutrients, afterwards, you have time to do as you see fit."

"I understand, Shockwave-sensei, but is it right to just kidnap both Rias and Sona when I could ask them to come?" Asia asked, looking at Shockwave curiously.

"That would be Illogical, both would not be willing to follow someone that has shown what can happen to one of their own species that their own strength can be turned against them. It is only logical, and practical that I acquire them both without any emotional obstructions. Physical data has to be acquired for some of my new hypothesis to be answered." Shockwave answered before holding up a blood soaked King piece, "Furthermore, I can find Riser's peerage with this and bring them in for further study if necessary."

Asia nodded before smiling, "I understand, just be safe."

"It is only Logical that I would endeavor to not enter into any dangerous situation without further observation, Asia." Shockwave acknowledged in his own way as the groundbridge's green light illuminated himself and Asia.

He then turned and walked through the green portal, leaving Asia behind with her work.


	5. Log 0-05

Upon Shockwave's laboratory tables was the naked form of Rias Gremory, his machines scanning her entire body as the scientist looked over the readout from her scans. Asia was busy typing away at another computer, one that was busy extracting Sona Sitri's DNA from her body. Shockwave studied Rias's holographic form as the arms that were scanning her body worked over her a fourth time, noting the additional bones for her wings connecting to her shoulders like the Fallen Angels and Angels did. Typing a few keys on his keypad, he noticed that Rias's nervous system, located on the brain and the stem.

Magic seals, or spells it seemed were located on the part where brain and brainstem. The scans showed at least two spells on the nervous system itself, both feeding off the other to keep themselves activated. He used the scanner's imbedded nural laser to destroy the spells before he noticed an increase of the cells that cause the Power of Destruction inside her. A vast increase that made her other cells go into an overdrive state. Quite an interesting reaction, Shockwave noted as he watched the reaction.

"Interesting reaction, it seems we may have a super devil on our hands." Shockwave intoned, making Asia look up, surprised.

"Rias is a SUPER?!" She squeaked, eyes wide in shock.

"That is the only Logical explanation, Rias Gremory is a natural born Super Devil." The Cybertronian scientist responded, looking at his assistant with his single red optic.

"W-wow…." She gasped before looking at the sleeping redhead in wonder.

"More testing will be needed." He said before returning to his work on the Gremory.

* * *

_Activate Recording Log, 2113480-02.1_

The newest discovery from Rias Gremory also allowed me to increase my research into Devil genetics. It seems that Rias's PoD cells are a new type of Stem Cell turned into a power cell similar to those used on Cybertron. I have also begun working on genetically on making Rias more inclined to my side of thinking as it would be better to have an insider than on. I have also begun working adding the PoD cell to the first Biocon, molded after Predaking.

I have also begun work on some vehicons, better versions of them in anyway. I have also found much more promise in the Peerage piece as I have studied it more upon its more delicate secrets. One being that the piece forces total control upon those that are apart of that same set. I will be testing this later, I have much more urgent issues to attend too.

End Log

* * *

Looking over the floating form of the Biocon, Shockwave pressed a few keys as electricity shocked the cylinder, awakening the Biocon. She looked around before focusing on him, her glowing green eyes narrowing before closing, clearly too tired out. He could easily tell his Biocon was a she because he made her a female, instead of the male that Predaking used to be. He nodded before putting her back into a statis like state, her evolution was nearly complete in any case.

He turned, spotting Asia in the doorway. He mentally frowned before his assistant walked up and handed him a datapad, with Sona's genetic code and other codes from her body. He nodded to her before handing her a completed Synthetic Energon datapad.

"Need more?"

"Indeed, my Biocon doesn't have enough energon to properly stay awake or achieve proper energy convection inside its biological equivalent of the heart." Shockwave humed before moving towards the lab where the two devils were still.

"The subjects are ready to be transported back to their previous locations, Asia?" He asked her as he looked at the two.

"Yes, they are, shall I prime the ground bridge for transportation?" She asked.

"Yes, prime it for activation." The Decepticon nodded before heading towards the lab, to finish up a few loose ends.


	6. Log 0-06

Shockwave was working upon several new DNA samples he had collected from a 'paleontological' dig, when his computers went off. There was a high concentration of PoD cells being used in locations similar to the Amazonian Rainforest but was much, much larger. Preparing the ground bridge, he looked over at his assistant before motioning her to grab the emergency bag as the green portal opened up. He marched through the portal to find himself in the forest, his sensors picking up the increased Energon in the air than on Earth.

"KILL THAT SLIME!" He heard the voice of a very enraged redhead on his left, so he marched over that way.

He spotted Rias and her peerage, however, the females of the peerage were having their clothing eaten off by some sort of sentient slime substance. He frowned internally, before lifting up his finger, firing off a syringe that imbedded itself in Rias's neck. The liquid inside plunged, causing the devil heiress to instantly calm down. Her peerage was shocked before Shockwave raised his hand, as his sensors picked up a large amount of metal in the slime that he magnetized it into his hand. The blob bounced before a brown haired boy walked up, it seemed to be trying to get to the boy.

"U-uhm...Sir?" The boy asked, clearly he remembered who the scientist was, "May I have the slime?"

Shockwave handed it over to the boy, interested in the creatures instant retreat into the boy's red gauntleted hand.

"Interesting reaction," Shockwave intoned before Asia walked up with three pairs of clothing, "While I would be interested in studying the slime creature, I see that the most prudent course of action is that you keep this creature safe."

The boy nodded before Shockwave, along with everyone else, stumbled from the ground suddenly shaking. Recentering himself, the Decepticon scientist looked around before hearing a loud roar coming from the North-West.

"I shall deal with this disturbance, nobody comes anywhere near the area." The Cybertronian ordered, his body shifted and enlarging itself until he was at his full height.

He shifted into his tank form and sped off towards the sound, tree's toppling over in his path. It didn't take long for his sensors to pick up the disturbance, it was growing closer before a large shape appeared overhead. Taking careful aim, Shockwave fired his hyperflux cannon, the purple energon beam knocked the shaped out of the air. The mass cried out before crashing into the ground, only a click North-East of his position. He turned his tank towards the fallen mass, transforming back into his bipedal form.

Marching tactfully towards the hole the mass created, Shockwave took in the mass's shape and size. Twice as tall as Megatron, a head or two taller than the combiner Bruticus, the mass was a massive blue dragon. Since this world held the legends and myths of humans as real beings, he had studied them intensely. This dragon, through logical deduction, was clearly a female and had several distinguishing features that explained who she really was.

Her wings were like that of feathered birds, her scales were shaped as feathers as well. Her maw held two large canine saber teeth, while her front and back feet were shaped differently. Her frontal legs were shaped as lion paws while her back legs were more shaped as bird feet, however, this shape had three claws facing forward and one backwards. The end of her tail had a fan of sharpened feathers, but in all, she looked very similar to a Western style dragon.

"You must be the legendary Chaos Dragoness, Tiamat." Shockwave said, watching as the now named dragon looked over at him with very humanoid eyes, showing the expression of mild surprise.

"_**Indeed, I am Tiamat of Legend...but who are you, metal fiend?"**_ She hissed, clearly nursing the wound that had connected with her belly.

"I am Shockwave."

"_**Then you will not stop me! I will take care of Ddraig myself! Move aside!"**_ She snarled, but Shockwave remained where he was.

"No," He stated, still studying the Dragon with interest.

"_**Then die!"**_ She roared, lunging at the Decepticon, claws ready to tear him asunder.

Shockwave sidestepped, his arm turning into his hyperflux cannon as he jabbed the barrel into her side. He jumped as the tail swung around before he started firing his cannon at her most logical weak points; her neck, shoulders, arms and pelvis. Only a few met their target as he was back-handed into the forest, Tiamat hit hard but Shockwave turned into his tank form. Rushing forward, he fired his cannon at her wing joints.

Tiamat roared in frustration and pain, it seemed that the energon powered blasts were getting through whatever natural defences the body of this legendary beast allowed it. It also helped that with each blast, the hyperflux cannon created miniature black holes, which would seem to pull at the highly resistant hide of the Dragon. Tiamat opened her mouth and unleashed a torrent of blue flames in the scientist's direction, leaping into the air and transforming back into his regular body to avoid it.

Shockwave, after seeing that his chances of winning were growing increasingly low, charged the blue scaled Dragon head on. Tiamat unleashed another torrent of flames, but Shockwave jumped up into the air before aiming his hyperflux cannon at the face of the now surprised Dragon.

"Checkmate."

Shockwave fired his cannon, the blast hitting home. The combination of the cosmic energy and miniature black hole was too much for the Legendary Dragoness, sending her collapsing on her back in the hole she had created. Shockwave landed neatly on the ground before walking over towards the head of the female reptilian.

"_**H-how?" **_She groaned, looking quite shaken from being beaten by something like Shockwave.

"Logic, of course." Shockwave said, looking her head over, even placing a hand on her snout, "My hyperflux cannon channels the energy of the cosmos, upon impact, the blast will create miniature black holes. After careful observation, it seems that not even your natural Dragon defenses can resist the powers that are out there in the black void of space."

"_**What will you do with me now then, metal demon?"**_ She huffed, her pride clearly wounded.

Shockwave didn't answer for a moment, then removed his hand as he answered, "To study your unique DNA and body."

This left the Dragon King speechless.


	7. Log 0-07

_Activate Recording Log, 2113480-02.2_

After getting Tiamat into the largest chamber in the lab, I have been working on scanning her DNA for the Biocon project. The Biocon has much more DNA to adapt with, with the addition of the Dragon DNA. She is also gaining new abilities that most Predicons before her ever had. However, I have had to speak with Rias Gremory about her new status as a Super Devil. Of course, she wasn't very happy about these prospects of having to start training herself and her peerage to the maximum effectiveness.

Further studying has also found that the DNA and genetic material of Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory has some discrepancy. It seems that Rias Gremory's body is in a "peacetime" mode while Miss Sitri's body is in a "war time" mode. Thus the body structures are different, Rias having a more attractive body to attract a mate while Sona's body was built for combat. However, it seems that given Rias's Super Devil status, it doesn't matter what body type she has.

I have begun vigorously training the Peerage through the same rigorous tasks that Lord Megatron went through in the Pits of Kaon. Gladiatorial simulations that pit the peerage members in the greatest of disadvantages. Massive combat experience from over eight million years on my homeworld, each of the peerage faced hard-light holograms of certain Decepticons. Rias Gremory faced off against Megatron, the gladiator of Kaon is still defeating her soundly.

**[Computer beeps]**

_{in barely audible voice}_

Two new signatures, both human females with something I have never seen before.

End Log.

* * *

When Irina Shirou woke up, the first thing she felt was a massive headache. However, she couldn't move her limbs to hold her head. Opening her eyes, she noticed that her arms and legs were held to a table by some sort of energy bands. Irina also noticed that she was in a hospital nightgown, not her skin tight black issue church exorcist uniform. Large thumping sounds came closer and she saw a tall, purple figure with a single red eye.

It looked at her then held up a piece of rope as it was held in a device that kept it suspended inside of a clear cylinder.

"H-how?" She started to ask before a groan cut her off.

Xenovia Quarta woke up, wearing the same outfit as Irina but was looking quite out of it.

"It seems your partner is awake, now we can talk." The figure said, his voice deep and flat.

"Why d-did you capture us?" Irina asked, wincing from her headache.

"For a study, advancing my research and increasing the chances of new discoveries for science." He said, before placing the hidden form of Excalibur Mimic on a countertop in view of both of them.

That was until he lifted up his hand and flicked the air, causing a rift to open up. The figure then reached in and pulled out Durandul, the yellow edged blue sword glinted in the light before he placed it in a separate device, causing it to be suspended in the air. He watched them, as Xenovia was in complete shock while Irina felt her heart sink.

"A-are you with the church?" She asked, as only the Church could do this.

"No, I am not with your weak willed religious zealot faction. No, I am my own faction, in a manner of speaking." He said before a hologram of a DNA strand appeared, then another, "Do you know what this is?"

"That is DNA." Xenovia growled, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Indeed, both your DNA," He said before pointing at two strands, "and you both have a special strand that all humans I've scanned has. The ability to wield these weapons that have a property called "Holy". Whoever gave humans this made it so they all can wield these weapons. However they forgot to make it so all humans can do so. This is most Illogical to have such a powerful ability yet waste it on the few."

The two looked at one another then back at the metal figure, when Xenovia spoke up, "So, your saying Irina could have wielded Holy weapons without a substitute this entire time?

"Indeed, she could have…" He said before his red 'eye' flashes, "I can also see what other genetic faults are in your body and fix them, along with proper training."

He turned, letting the two look at one another as his proposal sank in.


	8. Log 0-08

_Activate Recording Log, 2113480-02.3_

The two acolytes of the Church have been...somewhat cooperative. However, my instruments were picking up some inconsistent signals coming from the part of space that was in the general vicinity of my universe's Cybertron. More time is required to further study this anomaly, as this universe may have its own Cybertron.

End Log.

* * *

Shockwave typed away at his instruments as he aligned several of his small satellites that he had put in orbit around the many other satellites around this world. The computers had the Space Bridge coordinates given to them as they worked on finding the coordinates that this universe had for his primordial home. As he worked, his assistant came in with several vials of the Acolytes from the Church. He had her working on them after they tried to escape, destroying several of his machines that were busy reading their DNA. That would have set him back several weeks had he not planned for this very thing.

He didn't say anything as the program finished aligning the satellites in orbit before he added a code that would account for gravitational displacement. Logically, this Cybertron would be a bit out of place than his own, as even the greatest of equipment may miss a few vital key components.

"Asia, have those blood samples placed in the cryo-chamber, I need another sample of Energon for the DNA Tiamat has." He said before turning to another terminal.

The major issue with the current project was from the Dragon's DNA not mixing correctly with the CNA of Energon, allowing for a Nucleic-Fusion bond to happen. It would seem that the Dragon DNA had many strands that didn't completely fit into the CNA strands. However, seeing that the boy, Issei Hyoudou, had a complete bonding with the Dragon known as Ddraig, maybe the boy was the key. Shockwave was about to begin a simulated test when his perimeter alarms went off, something was closing in.

His auditory sensors then picked up Asia's terrified tones, jolting the Decepticon into action. He ran out of his lab, up the stairs and out into the sunlight. He found what had made his assistant terrified, a pale white humanoid of the Homo vulpes corvum species.

"Ah, so I have found the one that has taken my swords from my grasp." He said but Shockwave didn't care about that.

"Release my assistant or I will use the required force to end you myself." He said coldly, much more coldly than he had done before.

The being laughed, sounding insane, but Shockwave started charging his cannon.

"You? Force me to your whim?! HAHAHAHAHA! You foolish golem! I am Kokabiel, you really think I would let you do this to one such as I?" Kokabiel started before Shockwave acted.

Taking careful aim, the Decepticon Scientist fired his hyperflux cannon just a foot off from his target. The bolt exploded, making the Fallen Angel drop Asia as he guarded himself from the violent cosmic blast. Shockwave rushed forward and caught Asia before rolling, transforming into his tank form, taking aim and firing once again. Kokabiel was flung backwards into the church before shaking off the shock and laughing, pulling himself free of the building.

"Such power, why not join me instead?" He asked calmly but Shockwave shut him down, hard.

"I can not see you as a viable candidate to logically align myself with, as you are not someone I can see giving me the required materials without leaving me without anything to actually conduct my research properly. You, in no better term, are a Warmonger, someone that I cannot Logically follow."

Kokabiel snarled before hurling a massive spear of light at the tank, exploding upon impact. As the smoke cleared, Shockwave was in his cybertronian form, covered in burn marks, melting armor and a ruined hyperflux cannon. The Fallen angel flew in, snatched up the relatively fine Asia and took off once again.

"I-I…" Shockwave groaned as he lifted his hand, reaching for the vanishing pair, "Failed."

His optic died as the Gremory peerage ran up to his smoking body.

* * *

Shockwave's processor rebooted within his new, enhanced body an hour after his original body was critically damaged. The larger body allowed for better performances and reasoning capabilities improved to about 300% their normal capacities. He turned his arm into his improved Hyperflux Cannon before returning it to normal before he moved over to the sleeping forms of his creations. Pulling up a terminal, he turned on the energon stores of the three completed Predicons. His red optic glowed as he looked over at the Biocon, setting a timer for her release.

He then activated a ground bridge much like Soundwave did, moving to the location of the Kuoh Academy with his three completed Predacons. Upon exiting the green portal, he looked around the destroyed academy, his scanners looking for Asia's signature in not only her blood, but her Sacred Gear. He found them and transformed into his tank form as he charged forward, taking the fighting figures by surprise.

"Predacons, tear the winged male apart. By any means necessary." He ordered as his tank crashed into the ground, before returning into his bipedal form.

The Predacons roared and attacked Kokabiel as a team, like they had been doing this all their lives. The Homo vulpes corvum snarled as he now had to defend himself from three dragonic Predacons, while Shockwave marched over to Asia's prone form. His scans found that she was alive but her Sacred Gear was overclocking itself to keep her alive from a replicating infection that even her gear couldn't cure.

He went to work, injecting Asia with a sterilizing agent that would purge her off any cells that would help keep the infection inside her body. He then found the injection site, carving out the flesh on her neck about three inches in. He finished by applying a healing salve that Protoform Cybertronians used because their bodies were damaged in any way. That allowed some of the pressure to be let off from the Sacred Gear before Shockwave walked over to a tired out Rias Gremory.

"Protect her, I have a pest to eradicate." He handed Asia's form to the Devil before activating his Hyperflux cannon.

It was, after all, only logical that Shockwave returned the favor for killing him.


End file.
